Ultimate Comics: Transformers
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Transformers in a rewritten post Ultimatum Ultimate marvel universe. Bumblebee leads a team of outcasts on a mission to earth to find their lost leader to end a sinister conspiracy. I own nothing you recognise,
1. Arc 0- Prologue- Taking flight

**And it's here at last! This story is one I had on the basic concepts since I started this profile. In its basic sense the story is the transformers placed in a post ultimatum ultimate marvel universe. This version is based on the story 'Ultimate Rewrite' by ****Silentman87**** but rewritten again. In this version Kang's intervention does not include scorpion and Peter's inter dimensional jaunt deposits him 14 days after ultimatum and MJ is put in a coma during ultimatum. For those who haven't read it, A) you should, and B) to save Spider Man's life kang uploads his memories onto scorpion, one of the clones, while Peter is put in an inter dimensional limbo where he is confronted with his past mistakes. He teams up with a mysterious character later revealed as an alternate Jessica Drew, who, in her world was the wife of Peter Parker and the mother of his kids, to fight his evil 299 counterpart (From edge of time), who used their blood to craft a more powerful clone of Peter he was going to use to replace him. The fought and 2099 Peter mortally wounded Peter but Doc Ock, 2099 Peter's slave who had been uploaded onto the computer, pulled the superior Spider Man trick between the 2 spider men leaving ultimate Peter in a more powerful clone of himself while 2099 ended up in his dying body. Peter then received the soul gem and came home in time to participate in the death of Spider Man/ new ultimates vs. Avengers story which killed of the clone, who had taken Peter's place, and put MJ in a coma after Peter had had their relationship brought into question in limbo. Also after ultimatum S.H.I.E.L.D placed the blame for the event on doom and he, along with jean grey and moira Mattagart were killed.**

**Also to introduce M.E.C.H we have the true versions of Ben Riley, Kaine and X-23 as well as a teenage crosspecies Black Cat. In Ben's case he was a straight up clone of Peter who dyed his hair blond, with Peter turned somewhat less happy go lucky in limbo and Kaine being quite savage Ben is the comic relief. I know you are going to say that Ben Riley was an African American doctor in the clone saga and to that I point out that my father works with a man with the exact same name as him. As for Kaine I believe that he was never actually named. My Kaine is Peter Parker with hints of James howlet, this gives him his more feral, brutal nature and his stingers. Laura is a clone of Logan as always. She has the same Powers of jimmy Hudson but with her classic claw layout. It is Kaine's origin that left me with a Ben/Laura and Kaine/Felicia because Kaine and Laura are essentially half siblings. Felicia is a clone of Felicia with added cat DNA that causes her to resemble the teenage version from Spectacular Spider Man with long colour shifting hair over black hair. She has cat claws and senses. The original Black Cat was killed by M.E.C.H experimentation. After they escaped they went to the place they knew they would be accepted, aunt May's house. Kaine has a buzz cut and a harder look than Peter by the way. Kaine uses the appearance of his Scarlet Spider form for a costume, Laura uses the appearance from her debut episode in X-Men evolution her initial debut everywhere, Felicia uses her spectacular cartoon appearance and Ben uses the scarlet spider appearance from spid3y916's ultimate Scarlet Spider. M.E.C.H will show up later attacking the Autobots.**

**As for the transformers there are 6 factions.**

**Cybertrons (Black autobot insignia) what the Autobots became under prowl and the high council, now only concerned with cybertron.**

**Maximals (Red Beast wars maximal symbol) the non-predator version of the Prime predicons. Some join the new Autobots.**

**Predicons (Prime predicons logo) same as Prime counterpart. Work for the Decepticons.**

**Decepticons (classic logo) classic Decepticons, slowly conquering the galaxy except cybertron.**

**Mercenaries (Upside down G2 grey Decepticon insignia) Honourless defectors from the Decepticons and Cybertrons.**

**Autobots (G2 autobot logo) Protagonists. New rag tag team put together by Bumblebee to find Optimus Prime.**

**The Autobots use a new Chassis design with a reforged spark. The spark is now inextinguishable while the chassis is a fusion of KSI and Machination. They can transform classily or by dispersing into a nano bot cloud and reforming. They can also detach their heads and use them as small robots, able to shift into a micromaster version of them and a human form (In Bumblebee's case Danny Fenton, in arcee's case Bolt's Penny) , but can transform with or without their heads.**

**More information will be at the bottom including a list of Autobots and the humans who will come in from ultimate marvel and other crossovers to for the autobot human allies.**

_**Arc 0- Prologue- Taking flight**_

The apartment was a small space in consideration of its occupant. Or more accurately its former occupant. The small apartment was the home of former team Prime scout Bumblebee and his spark mate Arcee. The apartment was desolate when the door burst down suddenly. 2 bulky black and white robots walked in wearing the cybertron insignia. Behind them a thinner black and white cybertron stepped out.

"Where is he?" Prowl snapped.

"Subject: Bumblebee currently not in the premises. Suggestion: Check highway." One of the auto troopers told him in a computerised tone.

"The highway." Prowl muttered. Looking out he saw a yellow and black cybertronion car and a Blue one. Both were racing towards an abandoned warehouse at top seed. "NO! GET THEM!"

"Notification: All units converge on warehouse 1984. Citizen designation: Bumblebee is now a fugitive. Stop at all costs. Lethal force: Authorised." The other auto trooper ordered as he shifted into a bulky truck and prowl shifted into a cybertronion police vehicle.

Soon hundreds of vehicles were rolling along the cybertronion highways as they saw the 2 ex-Autobots roll into the warehouse.

"Excellent. We've got them trapped. Move in for the kill. Blow this building to oblivion."

* * *

Inside a room within the warehouse the 2 vehicles shifted into humanoid robots. The yellow car becoming a lean figure while the blue car became a shapely female figure. In front of them were a large group of robots. At the front was a towering colossus with T Rex Head halves on his shoulders.

"What's going on you 2?" He asked them noting the urgent looks on their faces.

"We need to leave right away." The yellow bot, Bumblebee said.

"Prowl finally got wise Grimlock." The femme, Arcee said. "We're heading out."

* * *

Outside the warehouse the auto troopers were in a gun platform mode.

"On 5 men! 5, 4, 3, 2,-" Prowl exclaimed.

Before he could finish the massive building exploded as a red and blue ship shot out and began to fly towards the space bridge.

"Wha- AFTER THEM! DESTROY THAT SHIP!" Prowl yelled furiously.

Auto trooper flyers shot into the air and towards the ship, with drop ships in close pursuit. They were all firing at the ship but it activated an oversheild **(Resembling the WFC version)** and shot towards the space bridge.

"_Sir, we have received Intel that the enemy aircraft has hacked into the space bridge and has set the nexus to self destruct when it gives out the signal."_ Star Sabre explains via the Comm. link.

"Dammnit." Prowl swore. "Attention all units under no accounts allow the enemy aircraft to-" before he could finish the ship activate a maximum burn on its thrusters and shot away from it's tail and through the portal, before all the bridges were blown into a million pieces.

"NO!" Prowl yelled. "Attention all Cybertrons as of this moment the former Autobot scout designation: Bumblebee has been labelled an anti government conspirator and terrorist. He and any accomplices are mow high threat level criminals, exterminate on sight." He broadcasted on the signals. "Search for who may have been working with Bee. That ship was way 2 big for 2 transformers of that body type." He told an auto trooper.

* * *

**Okay now this episode took place several months before the story begins in earnest. Now originally the core Autobots were simply goanna be a team of outcasts but I was uncomfortable with Optimus being a jerk so I rewrote.**

**In this story team Prime was Optimus, Bee, ironhide and ratchet. One day the council and prowl set up a trap drawing the team out to an orbital bridge. There they were confronted with a group of robots obscured by a static field similar to an EMP grenade. Being a heavy user of this weapon Bee was immune to it so easily was able to identify the 2 killers of ironhide and ratchet, Star Sabre and Pharma. Bee climbed up onto a sniper perch while Prime went to his ship to cut down the attackers when Prowl shot down Optimus' ship and it fell through a malfunctioning space bridge.**

**After Optimus vanished Prowl and the Council were put in charge, at which point they cut cybertron of from the rest of the world and made a deal with Megatron that they would let him have the galaxy if they could have cybertron but anyone who was on planet was fair game. He let the rest of the population believe they had chased the Decepticons out and revealed the Auto troopers, a drone force to hunt down criminals, and the bots that attacked team Prime, which caused Bumblebee to see that he hadn't been seeing things. **

**Bumblebee and Arcee then started building a new type of chassis, as shown above and then collected Autobots like Grimlock who were damaged to the point of being disembodied sparks. He rebuilt them and built the ship.**

**The ship looks like the Milano from guardians of the galaxy while Prowl's ships were based off of avenger's quinjets.**

**The Autobot list:**

**Bumblebee, commander. Based upon his 2nd Form in AOE though can also use the body type from the high octane body. Uses Danny Fenton as pretender disguise.**

**Arcee, second in command. Based on Generations figure mixed with Prime character. Uses Penny from Bolt as pretender disguise.**

**Drift, based on AOE character.**

**Crosshairs, Based on AOE character**

**Hound, Based on AOE character.**

**Dinobots powerhouse faction.**

**Grimlock- Based on AOE character.**

**Slug- Based on AOE character.**

**Snarl- Based on AOE character.**

**Sludge- Based on AOE character slog.**

**Slash- Based on AOE character.**

**Scorn- Based on AOE character.**

**Strafe- Based on AOE character. **

**Swoop- Based on IDW character.**

**Side burn- based on RID character minus the sports car obsession.**

**Mirage- based on alternators figure.**

**Sunstreaker- based on Maximum Dinobots IDW Character. Pretender mode Hunter.**

**Sideswipe- based on masterpiece figure.**

**Superion- aerialbot combiner based on upcoming generations figure.**

**Silverbolt**

**Air raid**

**Skydive**

**Alpha-bravo**

**Firefly**

**Powerglide- weapon.**

**Broadside- based on FOC character.**

**Omega supreme- Based on WFC character.**

**Metroplex- Based on generations figure.**

**Fortress Maximus- Based on perfect effect warden and G60Force's Generations Fortress Maximus on TFW2005**

**Blurr- based on AOE drift remould.**

**Rodimus- based on MTMTE character.**

**Skids- based on MTMTE character.**

**Whirl- based on MTMTE character.**

**Bulkhead- Remould of AOE hound using a Swat van as alt form.**

**Wheeljack- based on Prime figure.**

**Speed- based on speed racer in robot mode aesthetics, uses generations drift/Blurr mode. Transforms into Mach 6 from Speed racer next generation. Uses speed jr as human form.**

**Operative X- speed's brother. Uses reveal the shield Jazz as base figure with movie racer x inspiration. Uses next generation X's car as alt mod and X as human form.**

**Jazz- uses RTS mould.**

**Jetfire- uses generations leader mould.**

**Smackdown- thottlebot combiner. Based on Toy world figures)**

**Wideload**

**Searchlight.**

**Chase**

**Cliffjumper (Replacing goldbug)**

**Freeway**

**Rollout (Renamed rollbar)**

**Defensor. (Remould of upcoming Generations combiner figures).**

**Hot spot- Optimus Prime remould with trailer that forms part of gun, chest piece and extra parts of Defensor.**

**First aid- remould of off-road with trailer/ extension that forms rest of gun.**

**Streetwise- Dead end remould.**

**Blades- Alpha bravo remould.**

**Red alert- breakdown remould modelled off armada character. Replacing groove. Inspired by the replacement of slingshot and wild rider with alpha-bravo and off-road.**

**Protector- defence team combined form. Based upon warbotron bruticus.**

**Code red- onslaught remould based off of cybertron red alert.**

**Hot shot- swindle remould based of cybertron character.**

**Scattershot- brawl remould based of cybertron character.**

**Evac- vortex remould based of cybertron character.**

** Wing sabre- blast off remould based of cybertron character.**

**Human list (Some will not interact with the transformers until the Age of M.E.C.H arc which is based off of LuisJM's transformers Prime season 3 episode 1 rebirth story, a must read for TF Prime fans. However they will be around and interact with the main cast and qualify as humans on introduction. Main human cast will be underlined.):**

**Peter Parker.**

**Jessica Drew.**

**Kitty Pryde.**

**Johnny storm.**

**Gwen Stacy.**

**Bobby drake.**

**Ben Reilly.**

**Laura Howlet.**

**Kaine Parker.**

**Felicia hardy.**

**Chase davenport**

**Bree Dooley**

**Leo Dooley.**

**Janelle (Surname unknown)**

**Dave Lizewski**

**Mindy Macready**

**Hiccup haddock.**

**Elsa winters.**

**Merida Dunbroch**

**Jack Frost**

**Rapunzel Corona**

**Eugene Fitzherbert.**

**John smith (Teenage 11th doctor)**

**Clara Oswald (Also teenager)**

**Jemma Simmons (Also teenager)**

**Leo Fitz (Also teenager)**

**Antoine Triplett (Also teenager)**

**Skye Bennet. (Also teenager)**

**And that's that. Check back soon for my next chapter that will tack place several months later, after the Autobot base has been established. Also all the stuff connecting to human origins and Backstory will be done with it happened during the time skip. Bye.**

**BTW the autotroopers are based on cybertronion versions of TF Prime's breakdown and dreadwing with new heads and paint jobs. You will also see them in lockdowns mercenaries with new paint jobs.**


	2. Arc 1- Welcome to earth part 1

**And here is the first true chapter. The previous one is a sort of prologue showing a glimpse of life on cybertron. Also for record the 4 titans are all double headmasters like fort max and the Dinobots can shift into bulky vehicles to disguise their dino forms. This chapter will mostly feature setup for the action. Also I am going to add a list of the core mercenary teams with the ranks being bolstered by drones seen in the ROTF, DOTM and ROTDS (Earth part) games:**

***Lockdown- Lifted directly from his AOE form. An ex Decepticon solo operative who turned to being a hired gun.**

***Stinger- Physically lifted from his AOE. A former Autobot criminal rebuilt by prowl as a hunter of cybertron bound Decepticons and anti government conspirators much like Bumblebee, whose improved designs were used for stinger. Joined lockdown after an accident left him mentally unstable. Personality based on Deadpool.**

***Scrap maker- Physically based upon AOE Galvatron. A similar origin story to stinger but without the brain damage. Joined lockdown when he got too greedy. Quite arrogant.**

***Ruination- Based on the RID (2000) character using warbotron mould. Combined form of the commandos, a combiner team with the same origin story as Scrap maker. I will display their name and the character they are based on.**

o **Mega-Octane- onslaught.**

o **Rollbar- swindle.**

o **Ro-tor- vortex**

o **Movor- Blast off**

o **Armourhide- Brawl**

**Anyway enjoy.**

_**Arc 1- Welcome to earth part 1**_

The car rolling through the streets was a 67 camaro SS. It was a custom model with a black paint job with yellow highlights. It bore a red symbol on the hubcaps and the steering wheel. Though made from rudimentary polygons the shape was instantly identifiable to anyone who knew of the cybertronion war for it was based upon the face of Optimus Prime. More importantly, with the original symbol having been disgraced by prowl so Bumblebee needed to create a new insignia for his rebuilt Autobot faction so he chose the face of his beloved commander and father figure, and the symbol is the new Autobot signal.

If you were confused the car is the alt form of the Autobot commander Bumblebee. He had began driving through the city because upon detecting Optimus' signal they also identified the all spark and the dark spark so they suspected that Megatron would eventually turn his attention to this planet and he suspected that prowl would have put a bounty out on him and would Chase after him as soon as they found him. Because of this he began patrolling to get the lay of the city he and his crew had landed in and to check for indications of their presence as well as looking for hints towards any of their 3 objectives.

His fears for this city, New York, were helped by the fact that the city was defended by humans with extraordinary Powers. In fact the city was recovering from a massive battle between heroes and villains in which a very prominent and controversial hero, Spider Man, had disappeared for 2 weeks. About half a month after his return, a month ago, the Autobot ship, The Orion, had landed and the Autobots had begun construction of The Ark, tier new base and a powerful ship in a gantry hidden beneath the Hudson River. The Ark could split into 3 smaller vessels- The Axalon, The Lost Light and The Pax **(The design is a cybertronion version of the Ultimate Spider Man cartoon's S.H.I.E.L.D tri-carrier)**.

The camaro rolled into a tunnel and a wall opened up in a corner, revealing a tunnel that Bumblebee drove down it and down to near the3 bottom of the Hudson where he shot out onto a road with a force field around it **(Like the ones in WFC)** as he drove across the bottom of the Hudson and down into a entry access gantry and down into the bowels of the shielded trench and into the bowels of the ship where he headed for The Axalon, the forward section of The Ark.

The Ark was built by the Autobots for human size beings so that they could walk around in their head master modes and humans could work with them later. Driving into the hall like bridge he transformed into robot form before his head detached and transformed into his robot mode and his transector **(The larger normal transformer body)** reverted to his alt form.

"Anything to report men?" He asked.

"We have located an unknown energon trace. We suspect lockdown's mercenaries as I didn't recognise it as a cybertron ship and it is an energon signal not a dark energon one." Arcee said.

"Scrap. We already know that the anti matrix is on earth but now we have a team of wildcards like lockdown's gang. This is a disaster." Bumblebee snapped.

"Well for now we can't do anything because they are hidden it was a slight blip, a cloaking glitch, that exposed them in the first place." Hound said. "For now we need to continue acting within the ordinary routine we have established."

"Right. Good plan hound. Autobots continue as ordinary but stay vigilant." Bumblebee ordered.

* * *

_**The next day- midtown high school.**_

In their headmaster forms the Autobots are able to assume pretender forms that are near identical to humans unless in the presence of scanners only they have. Some of the Autobots had forms that look like teenagers and so travel to and attend earth schools, allowing them to learn about the planet.

The older looking bots formed a company that produces automated weapons bases, their initial contracts were used to make 2 new artificial islands which incorporate Metroplex and fort max's city forms.

The Autobots pull into the school car park using their less flashy alt forms. The Autobots were:

Bumblebee- 1967 Chevrolet camaro SS, black haired male teen with white t-shirt with red trim and oval on chest, blue cargo pants and jacket. Goes by Danny.

Arcee- smart roadster, redheaded female teen in a pale blue dress with white leggings and a short denim jacket. Goes by Penny.

Side Burn- 1977 Porsche 911. Lanky auburn haired teen in faded jeans and a blue t-shirt with pale blue flames. Goes by Sid.

Sunstreaker- 1977 Ford Capri. Blond in yellow hoodie, black shirt and jogging bottoms. Goes by Sonny.

Sideswipe-1977 Ford Capri. Black haired teen in red hoodie, black shirt and jogging bottoms

Rodimus- 1974 Chevrolet camaro. Black haired teen with orange streaks. Wears red jeans and a yellow t-shirt, wears red leather jacket with flames. Goes by Robbie.

Speed- mach 5 (A 1979 convertible made by lion's gate motor works). Auburn teen in a blue shirt and jeans. Goes by speed.

Operative X- movie shooting star (Another vintage vehicle by lion's gate motor works). Auburn with X tattoo on shoulder. Wears grey vest and brown pants. Goes by X

The 8 teens strolled onto campus where they met up with their 6 friends Peter Parker, Jessica Drew, Ben Reilly, Kaine Reilly, Laura Howlet and Felicia Howlet.

In reality only Peter was actually born while the rest had been genetically engineered by other agencies. The explanations they came up with was that Ben and Kaine were Peter's triplet brothers, given away at birth who along with their close friends the Howlet sisters, Laura and Felicia pretended to be sisters for simplicity, lost their parents during ultimatum and found their real family and moved in along with Jess whose parents were close friends of aunt May and also died in the wave. Peter had explained his disappearance as having fallen down an abandoned subway tunnel and twisted his ankle. It was aided that when he fell out of limbo he wound up passed out in a subway station.

"Hey guys what's up?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Oh not much." Bumblebee lied, not able to explain the whole 'bounty hunters out to capture us for a corrupt leader of a twisted society.' Thing because Peter didn't know about their true nature.

"Ok cool I guess. See you later?"

"You bet."

As Peter walked away Bumblebee got a call on his comm. link.

"_Hey boss. I just wanted to tell you I'm covering this quadrant today."_ Bulkhead explained through the link.

"Great."

* * *

Later the team of Autobots were with their friends in the cafeteria when suddenly Peter, Jess, Ben and Kaine all got acute headaches, except they weren't headaches.

"_Spidey sense! But where?"_ they all though as one.

Before they could answer their question the wall burst open to reveal a red and black robot stood there with a menacing looking grey insignia.

"Hey kiddies. It's your not so friendly neighbourhood Stinger! Yay!" Stinger yelled insanely. "Now I need you to do something for me." With that he brought out his guns. "Put your hands up and not everyone will get fully deadified!"

* * *

**And that's chapter one. It end's on a cliff-hanger to set up for a Bumblebee Vs Stinger battle. Anyway check back later for the next issue. Also whenever I finish an arc I will include it in a new story called 'watching ultimate films: transformers' in which some of the cast will watch these comics translated directly into a TV series and movies in some cases. This is something I think marvel should actually do for more grown up viewers. Directly translate comics into animation. Anyway see you next time.**

**Fun fact- protector's head resembles transformers cybertron's primus.**


End file.
